Bajo sábanas de seda
by Dark Luar
Summary: Bajo las sábanas de seda de la familia Malfoy, ambos juegan a arrancarse gemidos y jadeos, quitándose el uno al otro la mascara de su apellido. Lemmon het. PWP


**Disclaimer**: El matrimonio Malfoy pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

**Summary**: Bajo las sábanas de seda de la familia Malfoy, juegan a arrancarse gemidos y jadeos, quitándose el uno al otro la mascara de su apellido.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (sexo, para quien no lo pille). De hecho, es un PWP (es decir, sin trama), o por lo menos eso pretende ser. Avisados quedáis.

**Notas de la autora**: Dedicado a una amiga, para confirmarle que sí, estoy salida, y a mucha honra xD. Bueno, y también dedicado al bueno de **Lord Oscuro**, que se molestó en leerse todo mis fic y firmarlos (aunque se le ocurriera hacerse la cuenta después u¬.¬ ). Nunca pensé que publicaría sexo heterosexual antes que slash, pero mi inspiración es bastante toca-pelotas y parece que le gustó la idea, así que aquí tenéis, espero que os guste.

-

**··.·¨·.·¨·.·¨·. BAJO SÁBANAS DE SEDA .·¨·.·¨·.·¨·.··**

by Dark Luar

-

La luna llena está brillando alta en el cielo oscuro de Inglaterra. Apenas hay nubes que impidan que su suave luz ilumine tenuemente los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. El suntuoso edificio está rodeado por laberintos vegetales, parterres de flores de mil especies y colores diferentes y figuras recortadas en los arbustos, las cuales se ven ligeramente siniestras bajo esta luz blanquecina.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy habitan juntos en la Mansión desde el día de su boda, hará ya algo más de cinco años. Ambas familias se habían mostrado satisfechas con los lazos que ese matrimonio había forjado, ya que ambas eran de las más antiguas de la comunidad mágica y de mayor poder, tanto social y económico como político. Pero en este frío día de enero, Narcissa tiene otras cosas en las que pensar que no son precisamente el día en que se desposó con Lucius y sus razones para hacerlo.

Pero de todos modos piensa en él. Y, sobre todo, está pensado en _ellos_.

Se deslizan suaves y sigilosos, parándose de tanto en tanto, como si ni él mismo quisiera darse cuenta del movimiento y como si deseara que ella tampoco lo notase. Pero ella lo nota. Sí, lo nota; aunque lucha por no hacerlo y por solamente pensar en el sabor de sus besos, en el juego de sus lenguas, en el calor de sus labios. Pero ellos hacen que pierda la concentración y el control a cada momento. Cada pequeño avance lo nota, lo siente en todo su ser a pesar de que intenta ignorarlo.

Siente como se adentran en su cuerpo haciendo que se estremezca; como van más y más profundo provocándole sensaciones nunca antes imaginadas; como causan escalofríos que la recorren entera, de arriba a abajo; como lenta y suavemente, estimulan cada parte de su más íntimo ser moviéndose en su interior, rozando cada milímetro.

Él quiere hacerla suplicar. Quiere que se rinda y comience a jadear y a gemir. Quiere que se derrita entre sus brazos y que le ruegue que deje de torturarla de ese modo. Pero Narcissa sabe lo que él quiere y no está dispuesta a dejar que gane tan fácilmente, así que serpentea un poco por debajo del cuerpo de su marido para liberar una de sus manos.

Ambos van aún vestidos con sus respectivos pijamas. Esa noche se han acostado como si tan solo fueran a dormir, pero ella intuía que de todos modos a él le apetecía jugar. Aún así le ha deseado buenas noches tras poner una alarma en su varita para por la mañana y cepillar su rubio y largo cabello frente al espejo del tocador de madera de roble que le regaló su suegra. Después se ha acostado apagando la luz antes de que Lucius saliera del baño. Como siempre, ha fingido no saber nada, no esperar nada, no desear nada.

Porque, en el fondo, a ella también le parece que hace tiempo que no se hacen sufrir de ese modo, así que durante la cena, mientras uno de sus elfos domésticos les servía la sopa, le ha comentado que se acostaría pronto, que esa noche no le apetecía leer. Y él lo ha entendido. Pero no la detuvo mientras se ponía su caro camisón de satén rosado ni cuando, dándole la espalda, se tapó con las delicadas sábanas de seda que heredó de su familia. De hecho, él también se puso un caro pijama de color verde oscuro como si no planeara quitárselo en toda la noche. Porque lo había entendido.

Por ello había dejado que apagara la luz con un _Nox _que rompió momentáneamente el silencio del dormitorio. Por ello había aguardado a que Narcissa fingiera quedarse dormida, respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados. Por ello había estado esperando hasta ese momento para comenzar a deslizar su mano en la oscuridad. El deseo y la experiencia le habían hecho encontrar fácilmente la piel tibia de su muslo y el notar que su mujer contenía por un instante la respiración al sentir su mano subir y bajar sutilmente por la pierna le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella no dijo nada en ningún momento, pero fingió revolverse entre sueños para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama, ofreciendo su cuerpo en silencio y todavía con los ojos cerrados. Pero Lucius sabía que no debía atacar aún, que no debía besar su pálido cuello y el tentador escote que se vislumbraban en las tinieblas de la habitación, que no debía siquiera rozar los senos que se insinuaban por debajo de la fina prenda que vestía su mujer. Porque sabe que así no es el juego.

De modo que se limitó a subir y bajar de nuevo su mano, rozando apenas con las puntas de los dedos cada uno de los poros de la piel de su pierna, dibujando en ella las líneas invisibles de su deseo, dejando que revoloteasen en espirales que parecían eternas. Ascendió lentamente hasta un punto en el que le dio la sensación que Narcissa iba a estremecerse para descender de nuevo hasta su rodilla, haciendo que ella tuviera que tragarse un suspiro de frustración.

Él se limitó a repetir su acción mientras contemplaba la suave sombra de su silueta, la cual se reflejaba en la pared gracias a la escasa luz que emitían la luna llena y el puñado de estrellas que estaban al otro lado de la ventana. Ella finalmente no lo soportó más, y Lucius sintió más que vio como elevaba sus párpados y le miraba fijamente. Había ganado esa ronda.

Satisfecho con su victoria, se permitió acercar su rostro al de ella y dejar que sus labios se rozaran insinuantes en lo que apenas se podría considerar una caricia. Pero cuando se alejó de nuevo apenas unos milímetros, el húmedo aliento de Narcissa se escapó por su boca entreabierta y supo que ella había decidido comenzar a atacar cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios de forma insinuante.

Ella supo que esa batalla la había ganado cuando casi pudo oír la maldición que se le pasó a su marido por la cabeza justo antes de unir sus labios de nuevo. Esta vez, ella se permitió entreabrirlos un poco y él no fue capaz de resistir a tal invitación. Ambos se besaron intensamente, con desesperación y ganas, notando que otra de las barreras que los separaban de sus deseos había caído y yacía tirada en el suelo junto con parte de su cordura.

En cierto momento las manos de Lucius han perdido también su objetivo de mantenerse al margen y poco a poco se han deslizado por debajo del satén del camisón, alzándolo por su cuerpo casi hasta sus brazos, de modo que pudieran alcanzar al fin los suaves y redondeados pechos de Narcissa. Sedientas de su piel, comenzaron a acariciarlos gozando de su suavidad y logrando que sus pezones se pusieran erectos gracias al trato recibido.

Pero ahora los besos y los roces parecen insuficientes para ambos y Lucius sabe cómo utilizar los dedos para que su mujer pierda la cabeza. Hace un rato que comenzó a deslizarlos por su entrepierna sin llegar a retirar sus bragas y ahora los está moviendo en su interior de forma lenta y candente. Pero Narcissa ha decidido no quedarse atrás y ya ha conseguido desabrochar los botones de nácar blanco del pantalón de su pijama y su mano fina y pálida, con las uñas delicadamente recortadas por la manicura, se ha cerrado ya alrededor de él.

Sube y baja su mano lánguidamente, intentando no caer en la tentación de mover sus caderas para marcar un ritmo más frenético contra la mano de Lucius. Mientras, él intenta que ningún jadeo se escape de su boca al sentir unos pinchazo en su bajo vientre debido a lo que la mano de su mujer realiza entre sus piernas. Ambos entrecierran los ojos que habían mantenido abiertos durante los besos y separan sus bocas de nuevo.

Cada uno de ellos intenta no ser el que hable primero, intenta no ser el que se rinde al otro, el que no puede resistir más. Ambos son orgullosos y ninguno quiere ceder, ni siquiera en esto, y luchan por doblegar a su igual. Finalmente él entreabre los labios y ella sonríe con anticipación creyendo segura su victoria. Pero los dedos de él, que no han dejado de moverse, alcanzan de improviso un punto dentro de ella que le hace cerrar los ojos de nuevo jadeando antes de admitir la derrota.

Elevando su rubia cabeza y acercando sus finos labios, rojos y húmedos tras los besos, al oído de Lucius, susurra algo por lo que preferiría ser torturada antes de decir ante cualquier otra persona.

—Fóllame...

Su voz suena ronca, burda y desesperada. La palabra suena terriblemente erótica y vulgar entre sus aristocráticos labios y él no puede resistirse a perderse en ella. Los ojos azul cielo de Narcissa están brillando con fuerza y decisión, recalcando su súplica, rogando su compasión. Y él también cede.

Retira sus dedos de su interior de forma algo brusca bajando en el proceso la lencería fina que no se había molestado en quitar antes mientras ataca su cuello con mordiscos húmedos y jadeantes. De algún modo le fascina su clavícula y se centra en ella, apartando la tira de su aún no retirado camisón para tener vía libre. Las manos de ella terminan de bajarle el pantalón mientras gime bajito, intentando conservar apenas algo de la dignidad que le queda. Cuando ya no quedan obstáculos, él se adentra apresurado en su interior, jadeando algo que ninguno de los dos entiende.

Frenéticos, ansiosos, desesperados; se derriten, se deshacen, se desean; estremeciéndose, jadeando, gimiendo.

Susurran sus nombres.

Cuando todo finaliza entre jadeos que parecen eternos y luces de colores brillantes tras las pupilas antes hambrientas, se dejan caer sobre el colchón de plumas que les regaló la tía-abuela de Lucius por su aniversario. Aún respirando agitadamente se clavan sus azules iris el uno en el otro, y ella se permite un momento de debilidad colocándole uno de sus rubios mechones detrás de la oreja con un gesto tan dulce y familiar que nunca se permitiría ante un tercero.

Acaban apartando las miradas y susurrando un buenas noches que apenas se oye. Suben de nuevo todas las defensas que su apellido les obliga a mantener. La frialdad regresa paulatinamente a sus rostros y ambos saben que de nuevo son los inflexibles dueños de la Mansión Malfoy. Cada uno en su lado de la cama, se encierran otra vez en sus mentes, en sus asuntos, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada hubiera interrumpido por unos minutos que parecían ajenos su ritmo de vida, su nivel de vida, su actitud ante la vida.

Lucius intenta recordar cuantos miles de galeones le había dicho el colaborador francés que estaba dispuesto a invertir en el proyecto inmobiliario que decidió emprender hace unos días.

Narcissa se pregunta si esta vez se habrá quedado embarazada.

Piensa que su madre estaría muy decepcionada si no resultara tener ningún varón. Tampoco Bella ha tenido ninguno y Andrómeda ni siquiera es parte ya de la familia y Druella está deseando un heredero, aunque no porte el apellido Black. Porque su hijo será un Malfoy. Su hijo heredará el apellido de su marido. Heredará la Mansión y la fortuna, el status y la fama. A su hijo no le faltará nada. Su hijo será feliz.

Pero deja pronto de pensar en ello. La respiración pausada de Lucius le indica que este ya se ha dormido y, tras limpiarse un poco sin levantarse, murmurando apenas un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí misma y las sábanas, se tumba de lado y se dispone también a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos tienen permanentemente una imagen que mantener, como una máscara que oculta lo que verdaderamente sienten y sin la cual ya no saben vivir a base de verse obligados a convivir con ella. Pero con los años han descubierto que bajo las sábanas de seda de su dormitorio pueden jugar a arrancarse el maquillaje el uno al otro entre gemidos y jadeos, mostrándose por una vez en sus vidas desnudos y vulnerables ante otra persona.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno, es mi primer lemmon, así que sed compasivos con esta pobre autora y no la descuarticéis. Los cambios de los tiempos verbales a mitad de fic me tocaron un poco los ovarios, pero me lo tomé como un reto (porque me daba pereza reescribirlo) y creo que conseguí que no quedara demasiado mal. Si veis algo que debería corregir o cambiar, por favor dejadme un review para poder mejorar. Gracias por leer ^.^


End file.
